The slightest of touches
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: Guild parties aren't the best place for a secret couple to stay hidden. And Laxus was going to see how far he could push it.


**Hi everyone, sorry I've been gone a while, I've just been busy. As usual it's another Laxus x Juvia fanfic, I hope you like it. I wasn't sure how to end it, but this is what I finally decided. All reviews, favorites, follows and private messages are really appreciated. I want to thank FantasticNic for their messages. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

"She's torturing me! She has got to be, the little minx!"

The guild hall was filled, and more roudy than ever (though that's hard to believe). It's was a guild party, celebrating who knows what, it's not like Fairy Tail needs an excuse to party. People were mingling more than usual, even the Thunder Legion were more engrossed with the other members than normal. Not so much Laxus. But that had more to do with the fact that one certain little bluenette was sat looking drop dead gorgeous - wearing a blue, boat-necked dress, with the long slits running up her perfect legs - with her friends, and he couldn't touch her. Couldn't be with her. Couldn't let others know that she belonged to him, and only him. So eyes off!

Instead he sat there brooding. Spending his timing thinking 'should I just go over sweep her up in my arms and walk out, so everyone knows she's mine' or 'grab her and kiss her in front of everyone', but his rational side of his brain reasoned that she might be mad seems as they agreed to stay a secret. Though it was becoming a tiring secret to keep, one that he was starting to wish he never agreed to. So instead he settled on what he thought was a compromise. And slight revenge seeming she must of dressed that exposing to tease him; no wonder she told him she wanted to get ready alone at her place. The conclusion he came to was, that he agreed not to touch her when people could see, but if he could catch her when people weren't looking, he was going to have her craving his touch.

With a smug, shit-eating smirk on his face, he grabbed his drink and trailed over to the little minx that had filled his thoughts from the moment she stepped through the doors. In a group sat: Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajell, Gray and the blue vixen herself, Juvia. As soon as he reached the table everyone stopped what they were doing. Natsu stopped arguing with Gray, Levy and Gajell stopped their not-so-subtle flirting and Juvia and Lucy stopped trying to convince the boys not to ruin another party by starting a fight. Laxus noticed that unlike Lucy with Natsu, she wasn't holding onto Gray, wasn't touching him in anyway, wasn't acting like she loved him, just a concerned friend. And though Laxus knew she didn't love him anymore, that he'd took over that role, he hadn't witnessed how much her behavior had really changed. And he couldn't help but grin at this. Something that wasn't lost on the group as they watched Laxus staring at Juvia, and her in return blushing and bitting her lip. Though, even the thought that these two could possibly be together never crossed their mind. In reality they just thought that Laxus was smiling because he was up to something, and that Juvia was just uncomfortable in his presence. They hadn't spoken or spent anytime together (at least to the guilds knowledge) since the mission they went on a month ago.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he grumbled, first thing he had said all night. Natsu was the first to pipe up, "You looking for a fight stingray?!"

"Not tonight flamebrain.", this time he directed the question specifically at Juvia, and he watched as she nodded her head and scooched over on the seat to make room. His smirk not once left his face as he slid in close next to her. Finally getting to touch her tonight. Everyone around the table had a mixture of confusion and shock on their faces as they looked at the pair, not quiet understanding what was going on and ignoring the obvious answer; because honestly Laxus and Juvia, not gonna happen, she loves Gray. Doesn't she?

They eventually settled comfortably into conversation, though Laxus barely spoke and Juvia was unusually quiet. Subelty Laxus placed his hand on her thigh under the table, resulting in her making an audible squeak. Causing everyone to look at her, "Are you okay Juvia?", Lucy's face filled with concern. "Yeah Juvia, are you okay? You're looking a little flushed." Laxus' voice couldn't have been more teasing if he had tired.

"Yes! Yes, Juvia is okay. It's just hiccups.", she punctuated this with a false hiccup and everyone went back to their separate conversations. Slowly Juvia put her hands under the table in an attempt to remove Laxus' hand from her thigh. To no avail. Laxus only further proved this by squeezing her thigh. This time she didn't squeak, but she shivered. And he knew his plan was working. Slowly he turned his head and looked to be reaching for something behind Juvia, but in reality he was getting close enough to her so he could place a quick kiss on her neck before pulling back and sitting back as if nothing happened. And no one noticed, too involved in their own conversations, but Juvia noticed. Her breathe caught in her throat and her own hand grasped his on her thigh. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Already starting to lower her guard and reevaluate whether she should just forget that they were staying secret and just pounce on him in front of everyone. She was almost giving in to temptation until she felt his hand moving slowly up her thigh.

"Juvia needs a drink!" quickly she rose from her seat feeling shaky on her feet. Laxus' hand falling away before anyone saw it. Her face flushed, and voice higher in pitch than usual. But she couldn't get passed Laxus. "Laxus-sam...san Juvia needs to get passed." she was staring at him. Almost challenging him not to move, to see what she'll do to him. And he loved that she didn't back down to him. That she was the only person who is never afraid of him, she sees a side of him no one else ever has. For a few moments they just stared at each other. Daring the other to do something. Instead though Laxus rose from his seat so Juvia could get passed, but before she could get away he grabbed her arm, "I'll come with you Juvia, I'm a bit thirsty myself." She refused to play his game and started walking to the bar. Trying her hardest not to think about Laxus' warm hold on her wrist. Trying so hard not to think about the fact that since she walked in, all she has wanted to do is get Laxus alone and kiss him till they can't breathe. And most importantly, trying her hardest to not think about how sexy her boyfriend looks in his tight white shirt and black trousers tonight.

Once they got to the bar, they ordered their drinks and something shiny caught Laxus' eyes. "I didn't think I'd see you wear that again." Juvia looked up to him confused, and gazed down at herself. She rationed that it couldn't be the heels or the dress, because she had bought them new today to surprise him. And the only other thing she was wearing was the blue sapphire, raindrop pendant he got her during their mission. "Why wouldn't Juvia wear it? It was a gift form Laxus-Sama. It's Juvia's favorite thing." This caught him off guard. Not only had she called him "Laxus-Sama", which was only what she calls him when they are on their own, but she said the necklace he got her was her favorite thing. "Why? It didn't cost much and it's tiny." Laxus could see her welling up and regretted his choice of words instantly. She ran off into one the hallways. And he couldn't just let her cry and drown them all. Luckily for them the hallway was empty. She was sat on the floor sniffling to herself.

"Hey, Juvia, I didn't want to make you cry it's just... I just didn't think you liked it that much, I never see you wear it." He plonked his self down next to her

She shook her head, and wiped away the few tears that had threatened to spill, "Juvia doesn't wear it all the time because she is scarred to break it. It was the first thing Laxus-sama got Juvia. It means the world to her.", her smile melted his heart. Next thing he knew her face was between his hands and he lips were moving furiously over hers. And she couldn't restrain herself anymore. Slowly she climbed onto his lap and was pushing him further into the wall. Things were starting to feel heated, until Laxus could hear footsteps getting closer to the door to the hallway. Faster than lightning, he pulled Juvia off him, had them standing up right and strainghted up, before Mirajane walked through the doors. Her reaction shocked them both, because instead of asking what they were doing or looking shocked herself, she just smiled and walked into the stock room. Not wanting to risk her asking them what they were doing when she came out, they both rushed out of the doors, back to the bar to grab their drinks. Acting as if nothing happened and they hadn't left this spot.

As they slowly made their way back to the table, wanting to savour these few moments they had together in public, Laxus bent slightly to be able to whisper into her ear so no one could hear, "You look absolutely stunning tonight, my Juvia."

A wide smile and deep blush spread across her face, "Juvia wanted to look pretty tonight for Laxus-Sama."

"You always look beautiful to me Juvia, you don't even have to try. To me you are the most beautiful when you wake up in my bed in the morning wearing my shirt, your hair a mess and makeup gone. Just your beautiful eyes and smile."

Juvias heart beat faster and she started to well up for a completely different reason. She took Laxus' hand as she pulled him back to the table, no one bothering to look up to notice. As they sat there hands entwined under the table, out of the veiw of everyone else, just watching their friends engrossed with their own conversations. Juvia looked down to their hands and quickly glanced at Laxus who had the smallest of smiles on his face, but enough for her to notice, she smiled. Then murmured quietly to herself, not expecting anyone to hear, "Juvia loves Laxus-Sama". But with dragon hearing, and being the closest to her, Laxus heard. He desperately wanted to say it back, but he didn't, instead he squeezed her hand slightly. The only thought coming to his head being 'I love you too Juvia'.


End file.
